Technologies for inspecting a baggage whether or not dangerous materials such as explosives and drugs are hidden in the baggage at a boarding gate of an airport and a port are disclosed, for example, in a patent literature 1, patent literature 2, patent literature 3, and patent literature 4. All technologies disclosed in the patent literatures 1 to 4 are technologies for estimating a substance included in a baggage by inspecting a sample material (granular substance) adhered to a surface of the baggage.
In the patent literature 1, a transfer technology for transferring a sample material which adheres to a baggage surface to a wiping material is disclosed, in which an inspector wipes the baggage surface by the wiping material. In the technology, the inspector wipes the baggage surface by the wiping material. In the technology, the transferred sample material is evaporated by heating up the wiping material after the material is wiped. Then, an evaporated gas is ionized, and a mass-to-charge ratio is measured by mass spectrometry to determine whether or not the material is dangerous by comparing the mass-to-charge ratio with those of dangerous materials stored in advance. In addition, instead of the wiping material, a vibrator which contacts a surface of a baggage and vibrates, a heating means which heats up a baggage surface, and a probe which collects an evaporated gas of a sample material or a dangerous material adhering to a baggage surface by, for example, a probe including a blowing means for blowing an air or a suctioning means have been proposed.
In the patent literatures 2 and 3, an adhering matter inspection equipment for inspecting a dangerous material or a gas adhered to a person or an object is disclosed. An automatic baggage inspection technology disclosed in the literatures is a collecting technology of an adhering sample material of a baggage by contacting, for example, springs, sensors, and servos of a sampling head with a baggage surface. The sampling head expands in a whole width of a sampling chamber where the baggage is stored and includes four rotation brushes for wiping an exposed surface of the baggage.
In the patent literature 4, a technology for collecting an air suctioned from a baggage surface in a collection medium which is set at a suctioning outlet is disclosed. Four collection media are placed on a large disc, and one of the four is always placed at the suctioning outlet and another one faces an inlet of an ion mobility spectroscopic analyzer. The disc is rotated at a predetermined angle to peel off a sample material adhered to the baggage and to determine whether or not the sample material is dangerous.    [patent literature 1]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-301749.    [patent literature 2]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H09-126965.    [patent literature 3]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H09-126966.    [patent literature 4]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-6729.
It is noted that in the technology of the patent literature 1, an inspector has to carefully wipe a whole inspection object with a wiping material. However, there are issues that an inspection condition may be varied due to a variation of a wiping place and a wiping strength depending on each inspector. In addition, a long time is needed for inspecting one inspection object because a whole baggage surface is wiped. Due to the issues described above, a plurality of inspectors are required, thereby resulting in an expensive inspection. Regarding the probe described in the literature 1, there is no description on a condition of a compressed air required for the collecting and on a practical effect. In addition, since an inspector operates the probe, the inspector is required to have a highly-skilled technique for scanning a probe end along a surface of an inspection object, which may have a complex irregularity.
In the rotation brushes disclosed in the patent literatures 2 and 3, since only an outmost external surface of a baggage, which may have a complex irregularity such as a handle and a zipper, comes in contact with the rotation brushes, an inspection area may be limited. In addition, an accident such as a breakage of the baggage surface and a breakage of a good inside the baggage may happen when the rotation brushes are pushed on the baggage surface.
In the patent literature 4, since an air inlet is disposed in one direction, a baggage surface to be inspected may be limited. In addition, since it is required that an air suctioning member, a collection medium for collecting a sample material, and an ion mobility spectroscopic analyzer are arranged on a rotational trajectory of the collection medium mounted on the disc, layouts of the air suctioning member, the collection medium, and the ion mobility spectroscopic analyzer may be limited.
Further, a common issue of the adhering matter inspection technologies described in the patent literatures 1, 2, 3, and 4 is a self-cleaning after a dangerous substance is detected from a baggage. However, there is no practical description for solving the issue.
The present invention has been developed for solving the above issues. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an adhering matter inspection equipment, which appropriately collects a sample material adhered to a baggage surface without any skilled technique of an inspector, identifies the sample material, and inspects whether or not the sample material includes a dangerous substance (dangerous material). Further, the adhering matter inspection equipment has a self-cleaning function.